Permit
by wingedsanya
Summary: In which Artemis is arrested for Underage Superheroing without a Liscence.


So this is my first Young Justice story. I'm really happy to be writing this, especially because for some reason, I haven't been able to upload anything recently. That, along with sports and school. After May though, I should be able to post a chapter on all my fics. Huzzah!

Anyway, this came about because of my sister. We often theorize about stuff on the way home from school, and this was just one of the ridiculous things we came up with. Hopefully, I'll have time to write the rest!

Disclaimer:... Is this really necessary?

* * *

In which Artemis is arrested for "Underage Vigilantism without a permit" and the wicked Child Protective Services lady is involved.

Artemis knew it would be a long night as soon as the cuffs were slapped on, and she was shoved into a police car. Despite her protests of "I'm a hero," the Gotham City Police department just looked at her bow and arrow with raised brows and put her into a cell.

"I WANT MY PHONE CALL!" She yelled. If Robin was there he would be making dumb jokes about being distraught. But Artemis wasn't distraught. She was furious. Her team was waiting for her, and was probably getting their butts kicked without her. She didn't even want to know what Wally would say when she got back- she heard a jingle and a creak as an officer opened the door.

She walked down the hall, and entered a small interrogation room. A woman in a plain brown suit was waiting there for her. "Please sit down, Miss…"

"Artemis."

"Never heard of you. Your civilian identity, if you please."  
"I don't have to tell you that."

"I'm afraid you do, unless you can procure your permit, or get your hero to vouch for you. The Protection Act for Underage Heroes clearly states-"

"I know, I know. Can we get on with it? Just give me the phone and I'll call Green Arrow."

"I will, after we talk."

Icy fear gripped her heart. What fresh hell was this?

"How do you like your job?"

"It's fine." Artemis accepted a glass of water from the lady.

"Have you ever killed someone?" Water splurted across the table.

"Wha? NO!"

"And how has the League been treating you?"

"Fine- what are you writing?" Ms. Whats-her-name was scribbling on a legal pad.

"Nothing that concerns you. Please elaborate."

"What do you mean? I barely ever see any of them, not even Green Arrow!"

She glanced across the table, and saw that the lady was mumbling "Neglect" and writing something.

"Now, if I could just see what you're writing…" Artemis reached for the pad, only to have it whipped away. She glared at the lady.

"Open hostility. Trust issues, I wager. It's okay, dear. You can open up to me. I only have a few more questions."

* * *

The rest of the team was sitting around the table, eating a batch of cookies.

"Where is she?" Yelled Wally. "She never showed up, and she has the gall not to call us!"

"I am sure she is fine. She could have run into trouble on her way, or perhaps something came up." Kaldur said, attempting to calm everyone down. Superboy was sulking, because he had been thrown through a building, got knocked unconscious, and missed all the action. Robin was attempting to eat the cookies, but they had been undercooked, so he was busy assessing the risk of salmonella poisoning. Meanwhile, Miss Martian was obliviously attempting to foist her dubious baked goods onto unsuspecting people.

Suddenly Robin sat bolt upright in horror. Everyone stared at him, bewildered.

"Could it be…?"

"Be what, Robin?" Miss Martian whispered.

"The Hag must have got her."

Wally choked on his dubious baked good, and closed his eyes. "And now, dearly beloved, let us pray for the soul of Artemis…"

* * *

"So, your father has been absent?"

"Yes." Replied Artemis, not really paying attention. She was hoping if she just told The Hag what she wanted she could get her phone call.

"And did he ever abuse you as a child?"

"Yes." Geez, did the questions never end? All she was doing was nodding her head and giving the first option given as her answer.

"Was that abuse sexual, emotional, or physical?"

"Sexual- wait, WHAT? NO!"

"That must have been very hard for you, going through such trauma at the age of nine." Nine? Where had she got that from? Artemis vaguely remembered responding to a question with that number, but she had no idea what the question was.

"AUGH! JUST GIVE ME THE $#%ING PHONE ALAREADY!" Wordlessly The Hag handed over the much desired cell phone. Artemis pounded the keys so hard, she was sure she would break it. She was trembling as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, this is Green Arrow! I'm currently unavailable, so if this is a real emergency, you should probably contact your local police department for the time being…"

* * *

Bruce Wayne was working late. This was not an uncommon occurrence, as both of his 'jobs' kept him quite busy. However, he was not too busy to miss a call from _that device._ Picking it up, he growled into the speaker, "Yes?"

He was rather taken aback to hear a bawling teenage girl on the other end of his secure line.

"Batman! Help me! They arrested me, and now the weird Protection Services lady won't let me go!"

Batman was not quite sure how to deal with this, as he had never really had to decipher the trademark sobbing tone of a teen girl.

"Artemis?"

"Please! I called Green Arrow, but his line was busy! And they want to see a permit or something!"

Damn him. Once Batman got his hands on him, Green Arrow would know all the suffering Artemis had gone through. Batman had warned him. The Hag had balls of steel.

"It's okay. I'll deal with it."

Less than five minutes later, a cop walked in to say that Artemis had been bailed out

Artemis zeta tubed to the Cave as fast as possible. As she walked into the kitchen, she was greeted with shouts of joy, hugs, and some rather dubious baked goods.

"Finally? Where were you?" Wally grumbled.

"I got arrested." She started shoving cookies into her mouth, dubious or not.

Wally and Robin exchanged glances, before slapping her on the back.

"It's official!" Proclaimed Robin.

"You're a woman now!" Wally announced.

Artemis glared at them. "What the heck?"  
"Oh, please. You aren't officially a sidekick until you've been interrogated by The Hag." Robin said. "She picks me and Kid up every six months, like clockwork."

"You're lucky to get out in – how long where you there? Five hours? - five hours. She kept me there for almost two whole days. My folks were _pissed._"

"That's because you pulled a Kid Mouth on her and told her that the Flash had molested you."

"How was I to know that they didn't have sarcasm in the underworld?"

"Dude, she nearly pulled out the rape kit on you. _Batman_ says she has balls of steel. I told you not to mess with her! SHE ARRESTED THE FLASH!"

"Well, that's beside the point. What matters is that Artemis has escaped the depths of hell!"

"Um… I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. I don't remember any… Hag." Megan said.

"She doesn't have jurisdiction over aliens. Or Atlanteans, for that matter." Robin replied.

*Click* Artemis whipped around to see Wally holding a camera. "Souvenir!" She could see that it had spit out a rather unflattering picture of her with swollen eyes, and cheeks stuffed with cookies.

He sped away to paste it on the wall.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. She makes everyone cry."

She glared back at him. "I didn't cry."

"Pssh. You should have seen KF after she was through with him. We'll laugh about this later. Remind me to tell you about the time she nabbed Speedy…"

* * *

October 31.

After the police collected Harm, Artemis heard the clickety-clack of high heels on the pavement.

"Ah, Artemis, my dear. How are you? And who is this friend of yours? I don't recognize her in the database. If you would show me your permit, Miss…"

Zatanna poked her. "Artemis? Who is this?"

Artemis grabbed her arm and took off down the alley.

"She makes Harm look like a bunny rabbit. RUN!"

The Hag sighed under her breath. "And we were making so much progress, too. Officer, please bring them in. Underage vigilantism without a permit."


End file.
